A Baby In The Mix
by A Swan and her Queen
Summary: Swan Queen AU: Days in the life of a heavily pregnant Regina.


**A Baby In The Mix**

****Days in the life of a heavily pregnant Regina.

**A/N**

One-shot! Originally written for Tumblr by request!

* * *

**Scene One**

It was almost eleven o'clock at night and Emma pulled up outside of Mayor Mills' office in the Sheriff's car, like she has done every-night since Regina became pregnant. Emma felt like she wasn't doing enough to help out with this situation, it was hard. Regina was Mayor, regardless of being pregnant she couldn't shirk off her official duties even if she wanted to. Emma was the Sheriff, and the same applied to her. Ruby could cover for her occasionally at the office, but if something came up, it was Emma who had to step in and do her duty.

Emma sighed and got out of the car, making her way to Regina's office to see if she was ready to go home. "Regina! Are you ready to go?" Emma called out as she walked through the door, but all she found was her beautiful mayor, fast asleep, her upper body collapsed on-top of her desk with official documents scattered around where the wind from an open window had blew them off of her desk.

Emma smiled at the sight of Regina, even when she was collapsed on an office desk, she looked perfect. But, the smile soon faded as she realized that Regina must be exhausted, she had been working since six o'clock this morning. Emma walked over and knelt down beside Regina, brushing strands of hair away and tucking them behind her ear to reveal the mayor's tired features. She gently rubbed Regina's arm and called her name until she started to stir. "Regina, it's time to go home. I've come to take you home, are you ready?"

Regina slowly opened her eyes, gazed down at the person beside her and smiled, realizing how lucky and happy she was. Regina nodded gently and reached out to Emma.

* * *

**Scene Two**

"Hey! Mum, what are you doing?" Henry walked in from school, to find Regina in the kitchen.

Regina didn't look up, as she was concentrating on pouring a mixture into a measuring jug. "I am baking dear, how was school?" she replied in a cheerful tone.

"Oh, good. Except Miss Blanchard was off today. What are you baking?" Henry was pleasantly surprised at the mass of delights he saw spread across the marble bar.

"Oh, what a shame." Regina replied, rolling her eyes. She didn't care where that woman was.

"What am I not baking…" Regina said, happy with herself as she began mixing a bowl of cake mixture. She looked up at Henry and gave him a cheeky wink, just as Emma walked in.

"Um, don't you have a meeting today?" Emma said, looking confused, glancing at Regina then at the clock.

Regina's eyes widened fiercely, she never forgets anything, especially official business. "Shit!" she muttered, and ran as fast as a pregnant queen could run out of the door, throwing her apron over Emma's head as she passed.

Henry laughed and raced round to the bowl of cake mixture, running his finger round the bowl and eating some of the mixture.

* * *

**Scene Three**

Regina made her way out of the shower and put on her dressing gown, feeling a little flustered as she made her way down the stairs. She discreetly made her way into the living room where she saw Henry and Emma, cuddled up on the sofa, watching Spider-man. Henry was a big fan of the Marvel comics and movies, so Regina made sure that he had as much merchandise as she could afford.

"I can't wait for the baby to be born Emma." Henry said. "I hope it's a girl, then I can protect her, be her saviour, be the hero, her big brother who she looks up to." Emma smiled at Henry and at this moment, Regina burst into silent tears and lent onto the door frame.

Emma heard her movement and whipped her head around to find Regina in tears. Henry shortly followed. "Mum? Mum, what's wrong?" Henry asked, concerned. Emma sat up and walked over to Regina, guiding her out of the room. "Give us a minute Henry."

Emma held Regina's cheeks in her hands and lifted her head up to make eye contact. "What is it sweet-heart?" She wiped away the tears from under her eyes and placed a gentle kiss on the Mayor's's full, red lips.

Regina looked at Emma, and then over her shoulder at Henry. "I love you both so much." Regina said softly as Emma stroked her cheek and smiled adoringly at her before replying. "Ditto." Both of them laughed and Emma knelt down in-front of Regina, gently rubbing her stomach before looking back up at Regina. "…and I'll love her, I'll love her so much."

* * *

**Scene Four **

Emma was sat in the Sheriff's office, twiddling her thumbs so she decided to patrol the town for a while. She walked past several people although the streets were unusually quiet. Emma sighed, it was the middle of the day after-all, she didn't expect many people around. Emma stuck her hands in her pockets as she walked past Mr Gold's shop, she glanced inside before moving on as he wasn't inside.

All of a sudden, Emma heard a crash followed by a loud moan, it sounded like a woman. She ran towards the sound, the woman must be round the corner. She saw a young boy running away from the scene but her instinct wasn't to chase him, but to continue. When she arrived, her heart sank. It was Regina, lay in pain on her side.

"Regina!" Emma cried. Mary Margaret saw them from across the street, then Emma re-called the young boy who had run away from the scene, she put two and two together and immediately saw red."Mary Margaret! Help Regina… please!" She ran after him, he was still in her eye-sight. Her determination and lack of a heeled shoe enabled her to catch up with him eventually. She grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and yelled. "What did you do?! What happened?! You can't just run away from her like that! She is pregnant, you stupid kid!"

She saw the fear in the young boy's eyes, and she loosened her grip on him.

"Well? Are you going to tell me what happened?" Emma demanded.

The young boy was shaking as he answered the raging blonde. "I-I didn't mean to, she came round the corner of the street and we bumped into each-other. I wasn't paying attention. It was my fault, but I didn't mean for her to fall. I don't understand, I didn't hurt her stomach I swear, I promise. I know Mayor Mills is pregnant, I'm sorry."

Emma saw the boy's answer was genuine, it was an accident. But he should of been paying more attention, she's in a delicate condition. She was just so angry, she took a deep breath and let go of the boy. "You HAVE to be more careful ok?"

The young boy nodded, and walked away with his head low. Emma began to feel bad at how she hounded the boy, but she was angry. She shook her head, turned on the spot, and saw Mary Margaret supporting Regina. She ran back to them.

"Mary Margaret, is she okay?" Emma asked, moving round to look over Regina.

"I am fine dear." Regina said, calmly. Looking almost disappointed at Emma, for not talking to her directly.

Emma had seen that glare before, and it sent a chill down her spine. Regina was short-tempered at the best of times, but being heavily pregnant. Emma had to tread carefully whether this woman loved her or not. The last thing she wanted to do was upset her.

"I'm sorry Regina, I just - if anything happened to the baby…" Emma said, her voice trembling at the end of her sentence. She looked up at Mary Margaret, biting her lip, not wanting to cry in-front of them both. She shuffled her feet on the spot, clenching her fists, trying her best. Regina, who was hunched over a little, still in some pain, looked up at Emma. Regina understood that she had been insensitive, and she stood up straight, took Emma's hand and looked her in the eye. "Thank you."

Emma just looked at her, relieved. Regina knew that being kind towards Mary Margaret would make Emma happy, so she moved towards Mary Margaret, gently grasped her hand and smiled at her."Thank you Mary Margaret" Mary Margaret tried not to show the shock on her face as she squeezed Regina's hand in response. "It's no problem, you should rest Regina."


End file.
